WOMAN
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Brangien bukannya lemah. Namun, ia harus menjadi lebih kuat—lebih, lebih kuat dari sekarang. Namun, mengapa ia bahkan tak bisa mengalahkan Faticia? Apa yang kurang? Apa yang salah? Sungguh, ia tak sudi melihat sosok Vaynard yang seakan berada di atas angin! [Brangien; Vaynard; Guinglain; Faticia; Cathleen]


Kepala bermahkotakan rambut kuning keemasan ikal itu menunduk hingga dahi sang empunya menempel pada lutut yang ditekuk. Tangannya seakan menghalangi pandangan siapa pun yang saat itu hendak melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

Ia ingin menyembunyikannya; segala emosi tidak mengenakkan yang tengah berkecamuk.

Kesal. Malu. Sedih. Kecewa.

Brangien benar-benar merasa kalah. Ia merasa lemah.

Datang menantang sang Raja, kalah, dan sampai mendapat pelajaran serta _pengampunan_ yang menyedihkan, lalu pada akhirnya melontarkan maaf begitu saja. Bahkan Vaynard—sang Raja—sampai terkejut saat pernyataan maaf itu keluar dari bibirnya. Vaynard tahu bahwa Brangien adalah seorang yang keras kepala, yang enggan mengalah begitu saja.

Sang putri dari Raja sebelumnya tersebut—King Doremiditt—mendadak mengangkat kepalanya. Sebelah tangannya bersandar nyaman di dahi dan menyibak sebagian poni ikalnya. Wajahnya kalut; manifestasi dari rasa frustrasi.

Ia tahu Vaynard masih membiarkannya hidup meskipun ia baru saja melakukan kudeta—kecil-kecilan—karena Vaynard masih membutuhkannya sebagai seorang Rune Knight. Brangien pun mengerti bahwa Vaynard ingin melihatnya mencapai kekuatan yang lebih dari yang ia miliki sekarang agar ia dapat lebih dan lebih berguna lagi di medan perang.

Brangien mengerti, perang baru saja dimulai. Bukan hanya harus menghadapi Esgares Empire, masih ada kerajaan lain yang juga sangat mungkin berusaha mengambil kesempatan dalam _chaos_ yang ditimbulkan oleh sang pendiri Esgares: Zemeckis.

Leonia, New Almekia dan Caerleon, serta Iscalio. Keempat negara itulah. Dan terutama Leonia dan New Almekia yang bersinggungan langsung dengan Norgard—di samping Esgares yang berhasil memperluas wilayahnya di sekitar kastil Logres.

Bagi Norgard yang tidak bisa menjalin aliansi dengan negara mana pun, perang ini bukanlah hal yang mudah. Ditambah dengan ambisi Vaynard untuk menaklukan Land of Forsena, keadaan tidak memungkinkan sang Raja untuk membiarkan salah satu prajuritnya mati konyol. Brangien mengerti.

Atau … mungkin Brangien mengerti hanya pada _saat itu_.

Karena kali ini, kekecewaan itu kembali menyeruak. Pertanyaan itu kembali menyambangi benak.

Apa itu kekuatan? Bagaimana cara mendapatkan kekuatan?

Mengapa ia begini lemah?

Mengapa ia bisa kalah?

Apa karena—Brangien menenggak ludahnya—karena dia adalah seorang perempuan?

* * *

 **WOMAN**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Brigandine** **.** **Brigandine** **ATLUS**

 _ **I'll never gain any commercial advantages by making this fanfic**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Fanfic is just for fun, right? ;)**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

 _ **Warning: Cliff-hanger ending**_

* * *

Sang putri dengan paras rupawan hingga mendapat julukan 'The Goddess of The White Night' itu mendesah keras. Sesaat ia teringat perjumpaannya dengan Queen Lyonesse dari negara Leonia. Kecemburuannya kembali meningkat—mengingat Lyonesse bisa menjalani kehidupan yang sangat didambakannya. Lyonesse mendapat berkat dari orang-orang di negaranya sebagai seorang pemimpin—hal yang sangat tidak mungkin terjadi di Norgard.

Mereka berdua—Brangien dan Lyonnesse—sama-sama perempuan. Namun, takdir tidak membiarkan mereka berbagi keberuntungan yang sama.

Dalam hati, Brangien pun mengulang kata-kata yang pernah dilontarkannya pada Lyonesse kala itu.

 _Aku bukanlah alat yang hanya digunakan untuk memproduksi anak._

Brangien menggeleng sementara ia perlahan mendekat ke ujung tempat tidurnya. Begitu kakinya menyentuh lantai yang dingin, Brangien mengernyit.

"Bukan, aku bukan perempuan lemah semacam itu. Terlahir sebagai perempuan sudah merupakan kutukan bagiku, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku menjadi seperti perempuan kebanyakan—yang lemah dan menyedihkan serta hanya mengandalkan keberuntungan dan perlindungan dari para lelaki." Brangien mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. "Aku _tidak akan menjadi_ perempuan semacam itu."

Tangan Brangien kemudian menarik _boots_ kuning yang terletak di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Gadis berambut ikal panjang sepunggung itu kemudian mengenakan sepatunya dan beranjak ke depan cermin besar yang menempel di dinding di atas meja rias. Diambilnya sebuah pita merah dan diikatnya rambut panjang keemasan itu dengan asal. Brangien tidak pernah memikirkan penampilan—ia tidak butuh dinilai berdasarkan penampilannya.

Apa gunanya kecantikan jika tidak bisa memenangkan perang?

Apa gunanya kecantikan jika pada akhirnya ia harus kehilangan semuanya?

Yang ia butuhkan adalah kekuatan. Yang ia butuhkan adalah bagaimana cara mengangkat pedang dengan benar dan menembakkan panah dengan tepat. Yang ia butuhkan adalah Rune Power yang lebih dan lebih besar untuk dapat mengendalikan para Rune Monster.

Brangien tidak butuh kecantikan.

Sebagai perempuan yang diberkahi paras rupawan, mungkin kata-katanya terdengar angkuh.

"Tapi, aku tidak pernah meminta dilahirkan seperti ini."

Setelah mendengus dengan wajah kesal, Brangien pun menyambar busur dan panah yang terletak di samping meja rias kemudian melilitkan ikat pinggang dan menyarungkan pedangnya di sana. Ia pun berlalu meninggalkan kamarnya dalam keheningan.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Di lorong istana Flogeru, langkah-langkah mantap itu seakan bergema. Dengan wajah yang terangkat dan postur tubuh yang tegap, Brangien melangkah cepat-cepat melewati lorong yang sunyi. Hanya ada satu-dua penjaga yang berjaga di tiap persimpangan—berdiam dan berdiri tegak seperti patung; rutinitas yang tentu membosankan.

Namun, Brangien tidak ambil pusing. Itu kehidupan mereka; ia memiliki kehidupan yang lain. Kehidupan yang telah digariskan untuknya. Kehidupan yang ia benci setengah mati.

Dan setengah dari sumber kebencian itu … kini berada di depan matanya. Berjalan angkuh dengan tangan kanannya yang tampak memegang beberapa berkas sembari berbicara dengan intonasi yang stabil sampai ia melihat Brangien.

"Oh, Princess Brangien."

Brangien tidak mengacuhkan sapaan Guinglain. Ia melewati kedua orang itu begitu saja tanpa merasa sungkan. Walaupun demikian, toh ia tidak—atau belum—mendengar protes apa pun dari keduanya.

Dia sudah biasa seperti ini. Meski tidak menjadi raja, ia adalah **putri** dari raja sebelumnya. Ia tidak perlu menundukkan kepala kepada dua orang tersebut.

"Kau tidak mendengar Guinglain bicara padamu?"

Langkah Brangien terhenti. Suara menyebalkan itu. Brangien berharap ia sudah berada lebih jauh dari sana hingga ia bisa mengabaikannya. Nyatanya, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, berbalik arah dan menatap sang empunya suara dengan tatapan dingin yang tidak ia sembunyikan.

"Vaynard, sudahlah," ucap Guinglain tenang. Sang petinggi kerajaan yang merupakan tangan kanan Raja Norgard itu berusaha menengahi. Ia tahu bahwa sedikitnya Brangien menyimpan rasa persaingan terhadap Vaynard. Bahkan, orang yang tidak sepintar Guinglain pun mungkin dapat menyadari jika Brangien terus-terusan bersikap ketus dan 'menyerang' setiap kali ia ditempatkan satu ruangan dengan Vaynard.

"Apa seperti itu didikan yang King Doremiditt ajarkan pada putrinya? Berlalu saat ada seseorang yang menyapa tanpa mengacuhkannya sama sekali?"

Tapi Guinglain juga tahu, Vaynard kadang bisa menjadi sangat keras kepala. Temannya itu sangat idealis. Meskipun kadang ia bisa bersikap tak acuh, ada kalanya Vaynard justru mempermasalahkan hal yang kecil sekalipun. Meski mungkin Vaynard tidak menyadarinya, dalam daftar Guinglain, ada beberapa hal yang kerap menjadi fokus lebih dalam pikiran Vaynard.

Menaklukan Land of Forsena. Merebut kembali kakak perempuannya—Esmeree—dari tangan Zemeckis. Kesejahteraan para prajurit dan penduduk Norgard—oh, ya, Vaynard memang bisa jadi sangat perhatian pada bawahannya. Lalu, yang terakhir—

"Kau tidak perlu membawa-bawa ayahku dalam pembicaraan ini!" gertak Brangien dengan tangan yang sudah menggenggam erat busur panahnya.

—sang Tuan Putri.

"Aku tidak melihat ada yang salah dengan melibatkan King Doremiditt dalam pembicaraan ini. Dia yang telah membentukmu sampai memiliki karakter yang seperti sekarang." Vaynard tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya.

Dan Brangien kembali menumpuk kebenciannya pada lelaki di hadapannya.

Vaynard adalah orang yang telah merebut tahtanya. Vaynard adalah orang yang telah merebut kehidupan yang sangat Brangien dambakan.

Karena Vaynard adalah _laki-laki_. **Laki-laki**.

"Jangan sampai aku mencabut permohonan maafku kemarin-kemarin ini," ujar Brangien dengan emosi yang nyaris meledak.

Vaynard sendiri sempat terbelalak. Namun selanjutnya ia memasang sebuah senyum yang ganjil.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak menyangka dan tidak mengharap permohonan maaf darimu saat itu," jawab Vaynard sinis sambil memegangi dagunya. "Aku bahkan tidak peduli kalau kau membenciku, selama kau bisa menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik sebagai prajurit Norgard, aku tidak peduli dengan apa pun yang akan kaulakukan—"

Brangien mengangkat alisnya dan tertawa mengejek. "Lucu. Bukankah baru saja kau mengkritik apa yang kulakukan? Katamu King Doremiditt tidak berhasil mendidikku sehingga lantas terciptalah aku yang seperti ini—yang tak acuh dengan sapaan _Officer_ Guinglain."

Helaan napas terdengar dari lawan bicara Brangien. "Satu lagi sifat burukmu—suka memotong pembicaraan orang."

Brangien memutar matanya dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Yang ingin kukatakan, selama kau bisa menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik, aku tidak peduli dengan apa pun yang akan kaulakukan terhadapku."

"Oh—jadi tadi itu salah satu bentuk tindakan heroikmu? Membela tangan kananmu tersayang, hm?"

Belum sempat Vaynard membalas, Guinglain yang sedari tadi terdiam pun menyela.

"Tidak ada gunanya kalian memperpanjang perdebatan ini, bukan?" lerai Guinglain yang merasa sudah jengah dengan situasi ini. Guinglain tahu, Vaynard memang cukup menaruh perhatian pada Brangien di satu dan beberapa hal, tetapi, Guinglain tidak pernah habis pikir jika seorang Vaynard sudah mulai keluar dari jalurnya dan menjadikan apa yang seharusnya prioritas menjadi nomor dua.

"Vaynard, ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kita diskusikan."

Vaynard memegang pelipisnya. "Ya, aku tahu. Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Aku lupa kalau percuma saja berbicara dengan Tuan Putri yang selalu sinis dan hanya bisa berbicara menggunakan emosinya."

"Vaynard …," Guinglain sekali lagi berusaha mengingatkan kawannya.

Namun, Vaynard tidak bisa dihentikan. Sementara tubuhnya bergerak membelakangi Brangien, mulutnya pun kembali bersuara.

"Perempuan ker—"

Seketika itu juga, sebuah panah melesat tepat di samping pipi Vaynard. Mata panah tajamnya berhasil memotong sedikit rambut keperakan sang Raja meski tidak berhasil melukai anggota tubuhnya sedikit pun.

Vaynard menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang pelaku—sang _archer_.

"Sekali lagi kau berkata seperti itu tentangku—"

"Apa? Kau juga ingin mengingkari kodratmu sebagai _**perempuan**_?"

"Vaynard!"

"Haah!" Vaynard mengangkat sebelah tangannya di depan wajah Guinglain. "Guinglain, kau duluan saja ke ruang _meeting_. Kau boleh memanggil Yvain untuk sementara mendiskusikan strategi baru yang kaukatakan padaku tadi. Aku akan menyusul—" Vaynard melirik ke arah Brangien—"setelah memberi _pelajaran_ lain pada putri keras kepala yang satu ini."

 **o-o-o-o-o**

"Apa yang mau kaulakukan?! Lepaskan aku!" gertak Brangien sambil berusaha menarik lengannya yang dicengkeram erat oleh Vaynard. "Hei! Kau tidak bisa memperlakukanku seperti ini!"

Vaynard tidak peduli dengan protes—yang sedikitnya lebih terdengar seperti rengekan—yang diajukan sang Putri. Ia terus menarik Brangien yang terus meronta hingga lengan sang Putri yang tidak tertutupi kain memerah akibat cengkeraman sepenuh hati dari sang Raja.

"Terus saja kau meronta. Mungkin suatu saat aku akan membekukanmu dan membopongmu seperti karung."

Pernyataan yang terdengar menggelikan itu nyatanya mampu membuat Brangien sedikit bungkam. Brangien bukan tidak tahu _magic power_ dari rajanya. Vaynard adalah penguasa sihir es yang sangat andal. _Geno-froze_ dikuasainya dengan sangat mahir. Membekukan satu orang Brangien, dalam jarak sedekat ini, tentu tidak akan menjadi masalah bagi Vaynard.

"Brengsek kau," gumam Brangien yang lebih bagaikan bisikan pada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya yang bebas menggenggam erat busur panahnya dengan tenaga amarah.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Princess?"

Brangien hanya mendengus dan membuang muka. Vaynard pun memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing akan kelakuan sang Putri. Toh tidak lama lagi, ia akan memberinya _pelajaran_.

Langkah-langkah keduanya bergema bersahutan di lorong. Brangien bukan tidak hafal dengan seluk-beluk kastil ini. Namun, sampai sebelumnya, ia tidak mempunyai bayangan mengenai ke mana Vaynard akan membawanya. Hingga sang Raja berhenti di depan sebuah pintu, mengetuknya, hingga terdengar satu sahutan dari dalam.

Begitu pintu terbuka, yang pertama terdengar adalah pekikan kaget yang tertahan.

"Oh, _My Lord_. Saya kira siapa."

Sosok dengan armor baja itu berdiri dalam keadaan sigap di sebelah kursinya. Ia meletakkan _quills_ yang ia gunakan sebelumnya untuk menulis dan segera menyambar topi _armor_ -nya. Topi _armor_ tersebut kemudian ia letakkan di antara tubuh dan lengannya—seakan takut kehilangan benda yang senantiasa menemaninya dalam perang tersebut.

Rambut berwarna perak keunguan sebahu yang biasa tertutup topi _armor_ itu kini tergerai membingkai wajahnya yang sedikit bulat. Matanya yang terlihat lembut tetapi tegas itu menyorotkan keingintahuan yang mendalam. Terutama karena tanpa diduga-duga, sang Raja mendatanginya bersama dengan sang Tuan Putri. Langsung—tanpa perantara.

"Ada yang … bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya dengan berhati-hati dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya.

Saat itu, Brangien seperti melihat sosok lain dari prajurit di hadapannya. Sang _lancer_ yang biasa begitu perkasa di medan perang—senantiasa berada di garis depan—terlihat begitu feminin dan tidak garang. Jauh dari _image_ pejuang. Brangien memang tidak terlalu mengenal sosok Rune Knight di hadapannya dengan baik, tetapi setidaknya, bukan seperti ini bayangannya mengenai salah satu tangan kanan dari _Officer_ Guinglain yang ia tahu.

"Ikut aku ke ruang latihan, Faticia," perintah Vaynard masih dengan tangan yang mencengkeram lengan Brangien. "Brangien akan menantangmu berduel."

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Ruang latihan yang semula ramai oleh para prajurit yang sedang berlatih itu, kini berubah senyap. Hanya tiga orang yang tersisa di dalamnya setelah sang Raja secara langsung memerintahkan para prajurit itu untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Satu-satunya pintu besar yang menjadi akses keluar masuk pun kini terkunci dari dalam. Bahkan, sang Raja membekukannya agar tak ada seorang pun yang bisa mencoba untuk menginterupsi.

Brangien masih tidak mengerti apa maksud Vaynard. Di ruangan luas yang sangat sepi ini satu suara pun jadi terdengar jelas karena gema yang ditimbulkan. Pun demikian, Brangien tidak ragu-ragu untuk menggunakan suara keras saat bertanya pada sang Raja.

"Apa maksudmu, Vaynard? Lelucon macam apa ini?"

Vaynard berjalan ke arah satu-satunya kursi di ruangan tersebut. Kursi tersebut berada beberapa lantai lebih tinggi dari tempat Brangien dan Faticia berdiri saat ini. Kursi megah itu memang selalu berada di sana sebagai tempat bagi sang Raja untuk sewaktu-waktu mengawasi prajurit-prajuritnya berlatih. Vaynard menyibakkan jubahnya dan kemudian menduduki kursi singgasana tersebut.

Sang Raja berambut ikal keperakan itu kemudian menyangga wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Tangan yang lainnya terangkat dan bagaikan aba-aba, sebongkah es besar jatuh dari arah langit-langit ke tengah-tengah lantai di antara Brangien dan Faticia.

Belum hilang kebingungan Brangien, Faticia sudah memutar-mutar tombaknya dan kemudian menerjang ke arah Brangien dengan cepat.

"HEEEAAAH!"

Meskipun kaget, refleks sang Putri tidak membiarkannya tergores oleh tombak Faticia. Dengan sebelah tangannya, ia mengangkat busur bajanya yang dominan dengan warna putih dan menjadikannya sebagai perisai untuk menahan serangan sang _Lancer_. Suara berdenting menggema dan Brangien kemudian menggerakkan tangannya untuk memelantingkan tombak Faticia. Faticia segera menarik diri dan Brangien membelalakkan matanya dengan galak.

"Apa-apaan ka—"

"Tidak usah banyak bicara lagi, Putri," interupsi Vaynard dengan nada mengejek, "tunjukkan padaku kalau kau memang … _perempuan_ yang terkuat."

Brangien menggenggam busurnya kuat-kuat dan menggertakkan giginya. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan dan amarahnya dari Vaynard ke arah Faticia yang berdiri tegap. Sosok Lancer di hadapannya sudah berubah dari seseorang dengan tatapan lembut menjadi seorang prajurit yang tak kenal ampun. Brangien pun mengerti; pertarungan ini harus ia lakukan dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Dengan tangannya yang tidak memegang busur, Brangien menarik pedangnya.

"Kalau kau serius mengikuti keinginan Raja Arogan itu, jangan menyesal bila kau terluka parah nantinya."

Faticia hanya menanggapi kata-kata ancaman itu dengan senyum kecil dan sebuah anggukan. Ia memajukan kaki kanannya dan kembali memegang tombaknya dengan kedua tangan. Faticia bersiap.

Brangien menyandangkan kembali busurnya ke punggung. Dengan gaya angkuh, Brangien kemudian sedikit memiringkan kepala dan menggerakkan tangannya—mengundang Faticia untuk maju mendekat.

Faticia menerima undangan tersebut. Ia bergerak maju dengan tombaknya bersamaan dengan Brangien yang juga maju menerjang dengan pedangnya.

Sekali ini, Faticia tidak menerjang lurus begitu saja. Ia mendadak menghentikan larinya meski tetap memegang tombaknya secara horizontal. Brangien yang kaget akan pergerakan tiba-tiba itu langsung mengangkat pedangnya untuk menghindarkan tombak Faticia menusuk dirinya. Begitu tombak Faticia mengarah ke atas, Brangien mengira ia mendapat celah untuk semakin mendekat ke arah Faticia. Bagaimanapun, perbedaan panjang tombak dan pedang memberikan kerugian bagi Brangien untuk bisa melukai lawannya.

Namun, dengan gerakan yang gemulai, Faticia berputar dan langsung mengayunkan tombaknya. Bagian tongkat tombaknya mengenai punggung Brangien dengan telak. Brangien bahkan tidak ingat sejak kapan Faticia sudah berada di belakangnya dan menodongkan ujung tombak pada punggungnya. Keringat dingin mengalir membasahi wajah Brangien. Ia tidak bisa melihat tapi, ia bisa merasakan ujung tombak yang tajam menyentuh punggungnya meski tidak dalam. Tentu, Faticia tidak mungkin sungguh-sungguh melukainya, 'kan?

Apa-apaan ini? Dia … seorang putri dari raja terdahulu ….

Selemah itukah dirinya?

"Sudah selesai, Princess?"

Brangien bergeming dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa Faticia sudah menarik kembali tombaknya. Diam-diam, ia melirik ke arah sang prajurit perempuan yang tubuhnya ditutupi armor baja. Armor itu terlihat sangat berat, tapi bagaimana Faticia bisa bergerak dengan sangat lincah dan gemulai seperti barusan?

"Kau tahu, Brangien?" ujar Vaynard lagi sambil menyangga wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Faticia bukan berasal dari keluarga petarung. Bahkan faktanya, dalam keluarganya, hanya ia satu-satunya yang mempunyai Rune Power."

" _My Lord_ —"

"Tapi saat ini, dialah prajurit perempuan terkuat di Norgard."

Brangien menggemeretakkan gigi dan menggenggam pedangnya erat-erat. Begitu ia mengangkat kepala, ia telah melihat Vaynard berdiri dari singgasananya. Sang raja menatap dingin ke arahnya.

"Selama kau tak bisa melampaui Faticia, jangankan berpikiran untuk membunuhku, kau bahkan tak akan bisa melukaiku sedikit pun."

Brangien sudah akan melontarkan cacian saat dilihatnya tatapan tajam Vaynard yang terarah padanya.

"Kau dan pikiranmu—"

Vaynard tak lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia kemudian berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan ruang latihan—meninggalkan Brangien yang diliputi amarah dan Faticia yang kebingungan.

"A-ah. Princess …."

Brangien tak juga menanggapi. Faticia semakin kebingungan. Ia pun jadi tidak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya dan begitu saja melontarkan hal pertama yang ia pikirkan.

"Saya akan mengunjungi sahabat saya yang baru saja melahirkan. Mungkin Princess mau ikut?"

Ajakan yang terdengar sangat tak masuk akan dan hanya akan berujung pada penolakan itu justru berhasil meraih perhatian Brangien. Mulut sang Tuan Putri sedikit terbuka. Namun tak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Gantinya hanyalah sebuah anggukan persetujuan.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

"Halo, Cathleen. Apa kabar?"

"Faticia!" Wanita yang kepalanya ditutupi tudung itu tampak terkejut sekaligus senang saat melihat rekan sesama Rune Knight-nya. Lebih terkejut saat ia melihat perempuan berambut ikal di belakang Faticia. "Astaga! Princess Brangien?"

Brangien mengernyitkan alisnya. Seolah menanggapi kebingungan Brangien, Faticia tersenyum dan kemudian memperkenalkan sahabatnya.

"Princess, Cathleen ini dulu juga pernah bekerja sebagai Rune Knight di bawah kepemimpinan Lord Vaynard. Adiknya—Klauques—sampai sekarang pun masih ada dalam pasukan tentara Rune Knight kita."

Sedikit merasa malu karena tidak pernah menyadari kehadiran Cathleen, Brangien hanya bisa berkata, "Begitukah?"

Cathleen mengangguk maklum dan memberi jalan bagi Faticia dan Brangien untuk masuk ke dalam pondoknya yang sederhana. "Suami saya sedang bekerja di kota," ujarnya menjelaskan meski tak ada yang bertanya. "Saya sedang memasak makan siang, mungkin kalau kalian tak keberatan, kalian mau ikut makan siang di sini?"

"Merepotkan, Cath?" tanya Faticia sedikit berhati-hati.

"Tidak sama sekali." Cathleen tertawa kecil. "Seperti bukan kau saja."

"Karena aku datang mendadak."

"Ah—aku juga," sela Brangien. "Maaf merepotkan dengan kedatangan yang tiba-tiba ini."

"Princess Brangien mau melihat putramu, Cath."

"Ah, dia ada di kamar. Kalian bisa melihatnya sementara saya menyelesaikan masakan saya."

Brangien dan Faticia mengangguk setuju. Cathleen kemudian mengantarkan mereka ke suatu ruangan. Di ruangan itu terlihat sebuah tempat tidur bayi yang berukuran tak terlalu besar. Dengan langkah yang perlahan agar tak menimbulkan suara berisik, Faticia dan Brangien melangkah ke arah tempat tidur bayi tersebut.

Cathleen tersenyum melihat kedua perempuan yang lebih muda darinya itu. Setelah membisikkan kata-kata bahwa ia akan segera kembali, Cathleen kemudian keluar kamar tanpa menutup pintu.

"Dia pulas sekali," celetuk Faticia sambil menyodorkan tangannya yang sudah tidak tertutup sarung tangan ke arah pipi sang bayi. "Lucu sekali, bukan?"

Brangien masih terdiam memandangi makhluk mungil yang tengah tertidur tanpa mengetahui apa-apa perihal perang antarnegara ini. Anak ini adalah buah hati dari seorang prajurit Rune. Sekarang, prajurit tersebut mengundurkan diri dari posisinya sebagai prajurit dan menjalankan hidup barunya sebagai seorang ibu. Karirnya sebagai prajurit selesai. Di saat Norgard masih membutuhkan banyak tenaga untuk melawan musuh.

"Suaminya seorang Rune Knight?" tanya Brangien dengan suara pelan.

"Bukan. Hanya seorang prajurit biasa."

Brangien kembali terdiam.

"Apa yang Tuan Putri pikirkan?"

"… Bukankah ini menyedihkan?" mulainya. "Seorang Rune Knight yang hanya berakhir menjadi seorang ibu. Mengurus rumah tangga dan anak. Kehidupan yang seperti itu—"

"Tapi, ibunda Tuan Putri pun seperti itu, bukan?"

Brangien tersentak.

"Aku paham," ujar Faticia sambil menjauh dari tempat tidur bayi Cathleen, "Tuan Putri sering merasa gusar karena tahta yang seharusnya menjadi milik Anda malah diberikan pada Lord Vaynard. Hanya karena … Tuan Putri adalah seorang perempuan."

"Dari mana kau—"

Faticia tersenyum lembut. Ia kemudian mengajak Brangien keluar dari kamar agar pembicaraan mereka tidak menganggu sang bayi yang masih begitu pulasnya tertidur. Mereka kemudian mengambil tempat di ruang makan dan duduk di sana.

"Jadi perempuan adalah takdir, Tuan Putri. Tapi, menjadi kuat atau lemah adalah pilihan. Seorang ibu, menurut saya, adalah sosok perempuan terkuat. Sebagaimana ibu Anda yang bisa melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi Anda dulu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mendengar cerita ini dari … _uhm_ , Officer Roadbull. Cerita ini dirahasiakan dari Anda agar Anda tidak merasakan perasaan bersalah yang tak perlu—karena perasaan bersalah yang tak perlu hanya akan melemahkan seorang prajurit. Lagi pula, tak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan untuk mengubah masa lalu."

"Jangan bertele-tele, katakan apa maksudmu sebenarnya, Faticia?"

"Dahulu, Yang Mulia Ratu tewas karena melindungi Anda yang tak sengaja terbawa ke medan pertempuran. Anda masih kecil sekali waktu itu. Dan karenanya, semua yang melihat kenyataan aslinya dipaksa bungkam oleh King Doremiditt. Yang Mulia Raja meminta semua orang mengatakan bahwa kematian istrinya adalah akibat sakit."

"… Ibunda …?"

"Ibu … adalah perempuan terkuat. Ibunda Anda sendiri sudah menunjukkan saat itu—meski saya tak melihat langsung, tapi saya bisa memercayainya. Karena, ibu saya sendiri pun rela melakukan apa saja bagi saya meski ia bukan seorang Rune Knight. Sementara Cathleen, saya yakin, dia juga akan melakukan apa pun demi putranya barusan."

Ada keheningan panjang setelah Faticia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Faticia sempat merasa panik saat melihat Brangien yang hanya terus menunduk dan tak membuka mulut. Terbersit di kepalanya bahwa ia baru saja berlaku lancang, tetapi selanjutnya keheningan itu mendadak dipecahkan ketika Cathleen datang dan membawa sebuah pot berisi sup panas.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan—bila saya boleh tahu?"

Faticia menoleh pada Cathleen. Brangien sekali ini akhirnya bisa benar-benar memperhatikan. Sosok Cathleen yang lembut dengan wajah yang terlihat berseri. Meski Cathleen tak lagi menjadi prajurit yang bertempur di garis depan untuk Norgard, tapi Brangien seolah bisa melihat suatu kekuatan yang selama ini ia remehkan. Lagi pula, jadi ibu ataupun tidak, perempuan ataupun laki-laki, saat seseorang telah dikarunia Mana Power, saat itulah, ia akan menjadi seorang Rune Knight sampai sepanjang hidupnya. Dan Cathleen, meski ia tak lagi menjadi prajurit di garis depan, bukan berarti ia akan kehilangan kekuatannya.

Kekuatan dari seorang perempuan—wanita. Gender yang selalu dianggap lebih lemah dibandingkan pria.

"Kami sedang membicarakan mengenai sosok perempuan terkuat."

"Oh?"

"Menurutku, ibu adalah sosok perempuan terkuat—aku baru menyampaikan pendapatku itu pada Princess Brangien."

"Yah, aku—" Brangien mengusap pelipisnya.

"Begitu …." Cathleen tampak menimbang sejenak sebelum ia menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di atasnya. "Ibu memang _bisa_ menjadi sosok perempuan terkuat."

"Bisa?" Kali ini, Faticia pun tampak sedikit terkejut. Juga penasaran.

"Namun, menurut saya pribadi, sosok perempuan terkuat adalah perempuan yang mau menerima kodratnya sebagai seorang perempuan dan menggunakan segala yang dianggap sebagai kelemahan sebagai kekuatan." Cathleen memberi jeda sejenak untuk memperhatikan respons para tamunya. Ia kemudian tersenyum.

"Pada dasarnya, perempuan bisa menundukkan laki-laki mana pun, asal mereka paham bagaimana caranya. Perempuan dilahirkan dengan stereotype bahwa mereka lebih lemah dari laki-laki—itu salah. Mungkin secara fisik, kita akan kesulitan melampaui laki-laki. Tapi yang namanya kekuatan, tak hanya diukur secara fisik, bukan?"

Pembicaraan mengenai perempuan berakhir di sana. Setelah Cathleen mengutarakan pendapat, baik Faticia maupun Brangien hanya bisa terdiam dan merenung. Untuk mengalihkan topik yang seakan terasa buntu itulah, Cathleen kemudian mengajak mereka untuk kemudian menyantap makan siang yang telah ia buat. Akhirnya, tawa canda kembali mengudara.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Princess?"

Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan Faticia saat mereka tengah dalam perjalanan pulang. Setelah acara makan siang bersama tadi, tak sedikit pun mereka membahas mengenai masalah perempuan terkuat. Obrolan mereka kemudian didominasi oleh cerita kehidupan Cathleen setelah ia menikah dan mempunyai anak dan betapa wanita tersebut merasa sangat senang dengan kehadiran sang putra. Kebahagiaan itu begitu ketaranya hingga Brangien akhirnya tak lagi berwajah masam. Meski sekilas, Faticia bisa melihat wajah sang tuan putri yang dihias oleh senyum simpul.

"Sahabatmu itu memang seorang wanita yang kuat."

Faticia mengangguk setuju.

"Penjelasannya tadi pun menjelaskan mengapa kau bisa mengalahkanku dalam pertandingan pagi tadi. Aku harus mengakuinya—mungkin saat ini aku memang lebih lemah darimu karena aku terus-menerus memikirkan hal yang tidak penting dan bukannya fokus pada apa yang sudah diberikan padaku."

"Princess …."

Brangien tersenyum. Ia kemudian mengangguk kecil pada Faticia dan berlalu ke dalam istana tanpa mengucapkan salam secara verbal. Faticia tak mempermasalahkan. Sebaliknya, seulas senyum malah terpampang di wajahnya.

Faticia tahu kalau Brangien sudah paham. Ia pun merasa bersyukur telah membawa sosok sang putri ke orang yang tepat. Pembicaraannya dengan Officer Guinglain beberapa waktu lalu mengenai Princess Brangien yang selalu mempermasalahkan sosoknya sebagai seorang perempuan serta celetukan sekilas Officer Guinglain yang menyatakan ingin mempertemukan Brangien dengan sosok Cathleen telah sukses ia realisasikan setelah melihat adanya kesempatan.

Hari ini, Faticia mempunyai sebuah bahan untuk diceritakan pada Officer Guinglain. Mungkin laki-laki itu akan semakin terkesan padanya.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Langkah Brangien terasa begitu ringan saat ia menyusuri lorong istana yang dingin dan sepi. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, ingin segera kembali ke kamar. Bukan ia takut—ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan setiap seluk-beluk istana.

Ia hanya ingin … segera melihat sosok sang bunda. Lalu, menyampaikan perasaan yang begitu membuncah di dadanya ini melalui percakapan satu arah. Tak ada intensi menangis atau bersedih—yang ada hanya rasa syukur karena ia masih bisa diberi kesempatan untuk terus dan terus mengembangkan diri.

… Meski ia perempuan.

Tidak.

Justru _karena_ ia perempuan.

Kekuatannya tak terbatas pada kekuatan fisik ataupun sihir yang memiliki batas. Atau setidaknya—itulah keyakinan baru yang ingin ia genggam saat ini.

 _Bodohnya aku, baru menyadari hal sejelas ini sekarang—_

"Princess," ujar seseorang dari belakang punggungnya.

Langkah Brangien terhenti di anak tangga ketiga. Tangannya meraih selusur tangga sementara ia sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk melihat ke arah pemilik suara yang sudah begitu familier di telinganya.

"Tak kusangka, hari ini aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu."

Bibir Brangien terbuka sedikit. Ia nyaris melontarkan kata bernada sinis saat kemudian sekelebat ingatan menyambangi.

" _Pada dasarnya, perempuan bisa menundukkan laki-laki mana pun, asal mereka paham bagaimana caranya …."_

Brangien menelan ludah. Ini bagaikan langkah pertama yang begitu berat.

"Princess? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Lord Vaynard," ujar Brangien sambil menuruni tangga agar posisinya sekarang sejajar dengan Vaynard. Ia kemudian menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. Begitu kepalanya kembali terangkat, satu senyum ditunjukkan oleh Brangien. "Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu kembali dengan Anda. Bahkan sampai dicemaskan oleh Anda. Tapi Anda tahu, saya sangat baik-baik saja saat ini."

Brangien bisa melihat mata Vaynard yang sedikit membulat sebelum laki-laki itu segera mengubahnya menjadi ekspresi datar kembali. Brangien nyaris-nyaris tak bisa menahan dorongan untuk tertawa. Namun, manifestasi kegembiraan itu tak juga surut—terlihat jelas dari senyumnya yang makin lebar.

(Dan tentu saja senyuman itu adalah senyuman langka—selangka sosok Satan ataupun Lucifer.)

"Kau—"

"Oh, dan kebetulan kita bisa bertemu di sini. Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas pelajaran berharga yang telah Anda berikan pada saya."

Brangien menimbang sejenak. Vaynard tampak tak akan mengatakan apa-apa. Mungkin masih terlalu terkejut (—atau terpana)? Itulah yang kemudian menjadi sinyal bagi Brangien untuk menarik diri.

"Kalau begitu, saya rasa, saya harus undur diri dulu. Sekarang, jika Anda mengizinkan—"

Perkataan Brangien terhenti tatkala tangan besar Vaynard mendarat di kepalanya. Satu, dua tepukan kecil. Lalu, sebuah senyum tersungging di wajah lawan bicara Brangien.

"Aku akan menunggumu untuk menjadi sosok perempuan terkuat di Norgard. Setelah itu … mari bertarung kembali dan lihat sejauh mana kau bisa menaklukkanku."

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Brangien, Vaynard pun berlalu. Berjalan lurus menelusuri lorong hingga sosoknya yang berbalutkan jubah panjang itu menghilang setelah membelok ke arah kanan.

Brangien yang ditinggalkan pun hanya bisa terdiam. Sekujur tubuhnya seakan membeku. Dan jelas, itu bukan akibat sihir dari Vaynard.

 _Mengapa …._

" _Pada dasarnya, perempuan bisa menundukkan laki-laki mana pun, asal mereka paham bagaimana caranya …."_

 _Dan mengapa—yang terjadi seakan justru kebalikannya?!_

Brangien memegang pelipis kepalanya dan menggeleng kecil.

Belum. Perjalanannya untuk menjadi prajurit wanita—atau bahkan wanita terkuat—masih sangat panjang dan jauh dari kata sukses. Ia butuh introspeksi lagi dan membiarkan semua percakapan dengan Faticia dan Cathleen tadi kembali memenuhi benaknya untuk meningkatkan kadar positif dalam diri.

Brangien kembali menempuh anak tangga satu demi satu. Perlahan pada awalnya; beberapa saat ia bahkan terlihat mengatur napas. Akhirnya Brangien memutuskan untuk berlari. Sebelah tangannya ia letakkan di depan mulut dan tangan lainnya, ia letakkan di depan dada—mencengkeram bajunya.

Ia ingin segera sampai di kamar dan mengadu pada sang mendiang ibu yang diabadikan dalam sebuah lukisan.

 _Oh, Ibunda! Tapi mengapa sekarang kepalaku malah dipenuhi oleh senyumannya tadi?!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ *****END*****_

* * *

Akhirnya, fanfict ini beres juga. Padahal pertama diketiknya udah dari kapan. Hahaha! _Nonetheless_ , saya bersyukur bisa menyelesaikan fanfict ini. Kontribusi pertama untuk Fandom Brigandine. _Enjoy_!

Kesan, kritik, dan saran akan sangat, sangat dihargai :D

 _With love,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

 _ **Thanks for reading**_


End file.
